It is proposed to continue the work already in progress to improve and simplify the present magnetic-servo-suspension in such a way as to make it more effective for determining the densities, viscosities, specific volumes (partial and isopotential) and osmotic pressures of proteins in solution. Also the use of the above magnetic-servo-suspension balance for the above measurements on small samples (0.2 ml solutions) of proteins will be continued. From these measurements it is possible to deduce from theory the thermodynamic and hydrodynamic volumes, the number average, molecular weights, and the approximate shape of the protein molecules in solution. Furthermore, it is found possible to closely follow the changes which take place when the solutions are subjected to perturbing factors such as pH as well as when biochemical reactions are occurring in the solution. Special emphasis is being placed on the large molecular weight proteins found in living organisms.